The Evil Queen's Black Knight
by Lana's Fanfic Dreamer
Summary: Since the Evil Queen is now good she feels its time for her to get her happy ending. No one, not even Rumple can get in her way. Remembering her past fling with her Black Knight brings back memories she tried to forget. EvilQueen/OC SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**AN – This is my first story so please don't be too harsh.**

 **This is set around Season 6 Episode 14**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Other Characters are mine.**

* * *

Snow, Emma, Henry, Zelena and the two Regina's sat in silence as they tried to work through the spell books. Trying to find a way to fix the Charming's problem. Just as Emma lent back the door to the mansion exploded. There in the dust surrounded air stood Rumple, with Belle following apologetically behind.

"Where is she" Rumple demanded.

"Who do you think you are Imp" Regina shouted, standing up with fury.

"You know who I'm talking about Regina, don't mess with me" Rumple sneered, walking towards the table.

The Evil Queen stood and placed herself between Rumple and Regina.

"Look at that, Queenie protecting the weak" Rumple sneered at the Evil Queen.

"No one here needs protecting Imp except your bookworm", the Evil Queen said poofing Belle next to her, tied up.

Zelena stepped forward and quickly dragged Belle back. As soon as she had, Rumple let out a stream of dark blue magic, destroying Regina's dining room.

"You are pushing my patience Regina, give me Belle and tell me were Renee is", Rumple said with a fierce look on his face.

"I don't know Rumple, I DON'T KNOW" Regina shouted whilst looking around at the mess which once was her dining room. "She hid the moment we came to Storybrooke, I told you letting her have her memories would be bad".

"Whose Renee" Henry asked from his position near the kitchen door.

"Regina, tell us. Please" Snow pleads after a moment of silence.

"Renee was my Black Knight, but that doesn't matter, what does is what Rumple wants with her." Regina said.

Turning back around Regina approached Rumple. The Evil Queen untied Belle, pushing her towards Rumple.

"It doesn't matter… no wait it does, she stole something of mine and now I want it back" Rumple demanded.

With that he grabbed Belle and disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

* * *

 **AN – I hope you enjoyed this part. Please leave reviews and constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN – I will be changing some things. Also, I will be adding some mystical character's that aren't in the show.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own OUAT**

 **Somethings are mine.**

* * *

EVIL QUEEN POV

After the intrusion of Rumple the Evil Queen walked to Regina's office to have time alone. 'I need to find her first' the Evil Queen thought. Her palms started sweating as the first memories of Renee came through.

* * *

The slash of the sword was the last thing the Evil Queen heard as she walked away from the village. Soon she heard the thundering sound of heavy footsteps approaching her.

"My Queen, there is a Knight claiming she is from Wonderland. She speaks of your mother" the Huntsman claimed out of breath.

"Bring her to me" the Evil Queen demanded.

Sitting upon her horse, the Evil Queen watched as the Huntsman lead a Knight dressed in red and black amour towards her. The faint memory of Cora came back, but was soon pushed out of the Evil Queens head.

"Bow before your Queen" the Huntsman said pushing the Knight to their knees.

"What is it that you want Knight. Why have you come here, spreading rumours of knowing my mother" the Evil Queen said. A look of smugness came upon the Knight's face. A tanned Arabian, with bright blue eyes and bright pink lips, dusty from being parched and traveling.

"Rumours, ha. I spread no rumours only truth. If you don't wish to believe me than that is on you" the Arabian Knight said.

"Leave" the Queen said to her soldiers, the Huntsman being last to leave.

"Tell me more Knight" the Queen demanded.

"At least let me get comfortable, where are the impeccable hosting skills I've heard about" the Knight said whilst taking off the heavy amour. Leaving her in a loose white shirt and brown leather pants tucked into brown boots.

The Evil Queen became outraged at the nonchalant behaviour the Knight was showing. But also, surprise as she did not expect a woman under all that amour.

"Don't you know who I am peasant" the Queen sneered.

"Why yes, Regina the Evil Queen, daughter of the Queen of Hearts. I know everything about you, Cora wouldn't shut up about how her daughter is Queen" the Knight sneered back.

"Well since you know so much, why are you here" the Queen asked humbling herself. Nearly drifting back to thoughts about her mother.

"Because Cora has taken being Queen too far. She is killing innocent people and you are the only one who can stop her" the Knight started. "Also, she wants to find a way back to the Enchanted Forest, thus leading her to pick a fight with the high wizards and elf's. Many of the realms near Wonderland have taken refuge but she won't stop till she gets what she wants".

"No I got rid of her for a reason, ask the Dark One" the Evil Queen said dismissing the Knight with a wave of her hand.

"I don't really want to sell my soul to the devil, I will work for you, protect you but you must help in return" the Knight said getting up from her kneel to walk closer to the Queen. The Queen watched as the Knight got closer, until she was finally a breath away. "Please, I know you want Snow White and I will get her for you but you must help my people" the Knight looked the Queen in the eyes. Sparkling brown eyes giving into the Knights plead.

"On one condition" the Queen announced "you must warm my bed at night".

"As if I would turn that deal down, Your Majesty". The Knight replied with a smirk on her face, leaning forward quickly to place a kiss on the Queens face. "The names Renee".

* * *

The Evil Queen glanced around after coming back from her dream. She noticed Regina standing in the door way.

"How long have you been watching me" the Evil Queen said.

"Long enough, don't go back there, you know the reason we ended things. So, don't go and make it more complicated than it already is. If Rumple finds out we… no you have feelings for her, he will surely do more than destroy my dining room". Regina said walking back to the living room. "The bitch" the Evil Queen thought. "Why does she get a happy ending but I must suffer, she ended things with Renee not me". The Evil Queen decided she would find Renee first and for once focus on her own happiness.

* * *

 **AN – I hope you enjoyed this part and stay on for the next part. This is a split view point fiction, so the next chapter might be on of the other characters. Please favorite and review. See you at the next chapter.**

 **Lana's Fanfic Dreamer**


	3. Chapter 3

AN – Sorry for the long wait, I was unsure where I was going with this story.

Disclaimer – I don't own OUAT.

* * *

RUMPLE -

Rumple paced the length of his shop, Belle watching from behind the counter.

" She knows, I don't know why she won't tell me," Rumple said turning suddenly to look at Belle. " After all we've been through"

"Well, you did just destroy her dining room Rumple". Belle replied, moving closer to him. " I understand Rumple, this woman stole something from you, but to try and attack Regina just makes you look bad. What did she take?"

" I can't tell you that Belle, let's just leave it". Rumple replied walking out of the room. Belle turned with her mouth open and thought, 'After all this time, he still doesn't trust me'.

Rumple sat down in his chair looking at all the junk surrounding him, maybe it was time for a change. But he needed that ring back from Renee and he needed it back now. A memory of his first meeting with Renee came to his mind.

" Hello darling, and to what do I owe the pleasure," Cora asked flirtingly, looking at Rumple with lust.

" You have something I want, I'm going to need you to give it to me" Rumple replied.

" Ha as if I would give anything to you after what you did," Cora said angrily.

" Are we still on that, Regina asked for my help, maybe if you didn't abuse her she wouldn't have needed to push you in the mirror" Rumple smugly replied.

" I was in control and you banished me here. Then you have the audacity to come and ask for something" Cora shouted, standing from her throne, anger radiating from her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't asking," Rumple said as he blasted Cora with a wave of powerful magic. Waving his hands he knocked out Cora's pointless guards and reached for the box on Cora's table. As his fingertips grazed the box a sharp sword came down chopping off his hand. A powerful wave then threw him across the pastures of Wonderland. Rumple, caught off guard rolled out of the way as a boulder landed in his previous place. Turning to look for the attacker, Rumple saw a flash of red and white running towards him. Getting himself back together again, Rumple poofed away in his familiar dark blue smoke, hearing the crackle of Cora's laugh.

Rumple pulled himself back to the real world as a bright red flash on the previously white globe shined in his eyes. He had found her finally. Rumple remembering his memory placed a small smirk on his lips. ' This is going to be fun' he thought.

* * *

AN – I hope you enjoyed this part. Please leave a review and constructive criticism so I can improve.

Lana's Fanfic Dreamer


	4. Chapter 4

AN| Sorry for the long wait, I'm still unsure where I'm going with this book but I had a burst of inspiration so here you go. This chapter is rated M.

Disclaimer - I don't own OUAT

* * *

BELLE -

Belle stood in the doorway of the back of the office of the pawn shop, watching Rumple giggle to himself. 'His truly gone mad' she thought. 'I need to speak to Zelena'. Belle walked out of the shop, towards the library, texting Zelena to meet her there. She also sent a text to Rumple stating she had work to do and will be home late. Feeling a little guilty she sent a kiss and heart emoji.

Zelena appeared in a green smoke, turning to look at Belle. "What did he do now," Zelena said moving closer to Belle. Belle shook her head sighing.

"I don't know, he was giggling to himself, didn't really look to with it, he had this white globe with a red dot blinking brightly. I just don't know what to do Lena, I want to leave but I feel like I'm the only thing stopping him from killing everyone". Belle exclaimed leaning into Zelena.

"I know baby, but you know I would do everything to protect you, and he has Gideon". Zelena replied kissing Belle on her forehead.

"And you have Robyn, I would never risk your lives for me, I know you would protect me but this is Rumple were talking about". Belle said walking away from Zelena to pack her books into her handbag. Zelena who was watching Belle, leaned on the side of the counter, rubbing her face.

"Her name is Renee, I only met her once, when I traveled to the Enchanted Forest for some business. But from what I heard she was Regina's knight. I think they fucked as well". Zelena stated with a smirk on her face. Pushing herself off the counter and towards Belle. "I think we should fuck". Belle blushed from Zelena's forward words, her hair falling into her face. Zelena moved her hand to push Belle's hair behind her ear and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her pink lips. "Come home with me Belle". She whispered into Belle's ear softly.

"Lena, always". Belle and Zelena poofed back to Zelena's farmhouse, landing in her bedroom. "Couldn't wait" Belle teased placing her bag down. "Regina has Robyn? Belle questions.

"Yes, she does and never, not with you" Zelena replied. Belle walked over to Zelena, kissing her with a newfound passion. Their hands fumbling all over each other. Zelena took lead, pushing Belle back on to her green bed. Whilst Zelena removed her green jacket, Belle took her hair out of her famous side braid. "You're very sexy with your hair down". A deep shade of red ran through Belle, making her turn her head into the pillow.

"Lena, please" Belle whispered. Zelena removed her tight black dress and stepped out of it. Walking back over to the bed, she lent down and placed passionate kisses on Belle's neck. Having to control herself so she didn't leave a mark, she returned to kissing Belle's lips. Belle placed her hands down Zelena's back, taking in the smooth skin. Zelena pushed Belle's flower patterned dress out of the way, so she could capture a dark brown nipple in her mouth. Belle moaned loudly beneath her, fingers tangling in thick curly red locks. Becoming impatient Zelena used magic to remove Belles and what was left of her clothes. Using this to her advantage Zelena began caressing Belles' thighs.

"Lena, I can't, please touch me". Belle whimpered as she moaned under Zelena's touch.

"Ok, my love," Zelena said as she places her fingers lightly over Belles hot steaming pussy. Stroking from bottom to top, Zelena finally touched Belles clit. Being very sensitive Belle moaned so loud, Zelena was sure half of Storybrooke would have heard her. Wanting to watch her cum, Zelena fastened her pace, making Belle squirm and shake with pleasure.

"I'm cumming, fuck Lena" Belle screamed. "You're so good" Zelena smiled to herself before moving down. She wanted to taste Belle. Taking Belles clit into her mouth made Zelena moan. She tasted wonderful. Belle who couldn't take much more placed both hands on the redhead and pushed her face into her pussy. "Oh shit, oh shit I'm cumming again, oh fuck Lena, shit". Zelena prolonged the orgasm as long as she could until Belle could take no more. They both laid next to each other, one well spent. "Just give me a minute and I will return the favour". Belle said.

"Mmm its ok take your time baby, I wanted to please you". Zelena said looking Belle deeply in the eyes. They ended up fucking for many hours after till Belle remember she had to go home to Rumple and Gideon and Zelena to Robyn.

* * *

RENEE -

On the other side of Storybrooke, Renee smiled. She had finally been found. Time to find Regina.

* * *

AW| I hope you enjoy this part, this was my first sex scene, so please don't be too harsh. Please leave a review so I can improve. Thank you to all who favourite and follow the book. The next part will definitely be longer. Lots of love,

Lana's Fanfic Dreamer


	5. Chapter 5

AN | I'm having such a fun time writing this fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy this part, It's the longest I've ever written.

Disclaimer - I don't own OUAT

Other characters are mine

* * *

RENEE -

Renee sat in her armchair contemplating her surroundings. She really wanted to find Regina but the imp was looking for her. 'I guess taking that ring was a bit extra' she thought 'But I have a mission to complete'. The mission that divided her and Regina in the first place. To kill Snow White.

Deciding that she needed a plan fast Renee rose from her chair and walked out the house. Her first stop being Regina's mansion. Walking instead of using magic so Rumple can't trace her, Renee finally made it to Regina's. Just as she was about to knock on the door, Renee glanced in the window. A frown made its way to her face as Snow Whites pale face made its way into her vision. Before Renee could knock on the door a swarm of purple smoke billowed around her. Landing in a mausoleum, Renee turned around in confusion. Regina was standing in front of her, but this wasn't her Regina. This was the women making Snow White laugh. "What in the hell do you think you are doing Renee"? This Regina asked rudely.

"Well I was looking for you but I guess that was wrong. You seem different, why was Snow White in your house"? Renee replied equally as rude.

"Who I have in my house is none of your business, why have you decided to show up after all this time? Throughout the curse not once did I see you, so what do you want now". Regina asked adding more attitude than she had before. This was starting to piss Renee off.

"How dare you ask me these question, you cast the curse, you abandon me. All I've ever wanted was to kill Snow White for you. You told me to leave you alone when we came here, so take that stick out of your ass Regina, your no longer a queen". Renee said making a start for the stairs. "I don't have all day for this, as you might know, a certain imp is looking for me". 'What a bitch' Renee thought, was she always like this. As soon as Renee made her way through the mausoleum doors she was captured in black smoke. "What the fuck, not again" She murmured.

"Such distasteful language Renee," a smooth silky voice said. As the black smoke dissolved, Renee laid eyes upon the Evil Queen. Dressed in her tight black and red dress, a lazy smirk made its way on to Renee's face.

"My Queen, I just had a run in with your weaker half, she seems very annoying," Renee said with a bow low to the ground.

"She does, doesn't she. Now that you're here Renee I think it's time to finish what we've started. Don't you". The Evil Queen replied in a soft voice, moving closer to Renee. An evil smirk on her face.

* * *

RUMPLE

Finishing up his laugh Rumple decided to go and get his ring back. Going into the back of the pawn shop to collect his dagger, as one could never be too safe. Wanting to catch Renee off guard he decided to drive, getting into his car his thoughts went to Belle. 'Maybe I was too harsh on her when I get home I will tell her what's going on'. Finally making it to Renee's house on the outskirts of Storybrooke, Rumple looked up to see that no one was home. Anger seeped in his veins. 'Where is she. Ahh, she must have gone to Regina' He thought as he turned around and drove to Regina's house instead.

* * *

REGINA – EMMA – SNOW - HENRY

Regina poofed herself back to her house, walking straight to her cider and pouring a large helping. Emma having realised Regina was back, walked back to her. "What's wrong, why did you leave like that". Emma asked worriedly.

"She's back Emma, Renee's back. She's not good for me Emma or the Evil Queen. Whom I'm guessing has already found her. She might try and kill Snow and I don't know if I'm strong enough to stop her". Regina said turning into Emma and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Who might try to kill me". Snow asked walking in with Henry at her side.

"Renee" Regina replied simply. Snow looked scared for a small moment before she walked over to Regina and pulled her out of Emma's grasp and gave her a hug.

"It will be ok Regina, good always wins. I think maybe I should switch with Charming, he might be able to help you more at the moment" Snow said releasing Regina and looking into her eyes.

"Snow I think I should bring Charming here and have you switch here so I can put a protection spell on you, it's not safe for you to be left by yourself. Also, Neal will also be safe". Regina advertised emphasising the part about Neal so Snow would agree.

"Please, mum" Emma pleaded.

"Please, grandma" Henry also pleaded at the same time.

"Ok do what you must as long as Neal and Charming are safe" Snow said walking to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Regina walked up the stairs to check on Robyn as Zelena had just disappeared to go and do something. Seeing the baby awake she took her downstairs to feed her. Emma was in the living room playing video games with Henry when Regina walked in. With a wave of her hand, Charming was placed in one of the beds in the spare rooms, along with a crib for Neal and a few toys. "Snow, Charming is upstairs, second door on the left". Regina said loudly so Snow could hear her.

"Thank you, Regina, for this" Snow said as she walked past the living room with her cup of tea and up the stairs.

Regina gave her a small smile, as this was her fault its seems once again. Turning to Emma she said, "Emma, when you've finished your game, will you start putting up protecting around the house please". Emma having just finished her game got up straight away and did as she was told, knowing how tired Regina was right now with everything going on. Turning now to Henry she said softly, "Henry, darling, what do you want for lunch".

* * *

RUMPLE

As soon as he pulled up to Regina's house he felt the magic used. Feeling the essence of magic in the house he could only sense Regina's and Emma's. Rumple getting angrier now decided to text Belle, asking where she was and if she wanted to have lunch. Not getting a reply straight away his thoughts wondered to were Renee might be. If by luck he remembered that he only felt two magical users in the house meaning that the Evil Queen was probably with Renee. 'Where could they be, how has she managed to hide from me for so long' Rumple thought starting up the car and driving back to the pawn shop.

* * *

RENEE – EVIL QUEEN

Renee and the Evil Queen laid in bed naked with the blanket hanging off the bed. Laughing together at one of the old stories the Evil Queen was currently telling. "Do you remember stealing the Huntsman's clothes after we pushed him in the lake". The Evil Queen reminisced.

"Of course, all the local ladies were looking at them till their husbands came and started shouting at him". Renee finished laughing. "Gina, I have a change for the mission".

"What do you want to change?" Gina asked.

"Don't be upset but I want to find Cora and bring her here so she can distract Storybrooke Regina," Renee asked leaning up onto her elbow.

"That's a good idea, she would probably have put up a protection spell by now and with Rumple looking for you, a distraction would do good," Gina said. "We should go to the mausoleum now before she puts up a protection spell and get what we need. There is a wishing well that has a lot of magic, we can use that to bring her back. We also need a mirror.

They both got up and got dressed. Heading to the Mills mausoleum to steal some of Regina's supplies. It was time to bring Cora back, as much as they both hated her she was very important in making sure Rumple and Regina are distracted so they could kill Snow White.

* * *

AN - I hope you enjoyed this part. Please leave a review, so I can improve. Lots of love,

Lana's Fanfic Dreamer


End file.
